Naruto's Changed Life
by kira-god-of-justice
Summary: After an incident during the survival training from Kakashi, Naruto's whole life changes, he meets the Kyuubi, he seeks a new goal, unlocks his hidden power and meets...mom... and that's only 48 hours into his new life how will the rest go?
1. First Suffering

**This…wasn't my first idea, but the other storyline in my head is so complicated that I don't believe I have the skills to tell it right…so I'm using this idea ,which Is a bit more simple, to make progress as a fanfiction writer and then hopefully (maybe) I can carve my awesome ideas into this story… or something, if not I have a good idea where I can take this story… so here goes something…**

**Disclaimer: so ya'll aren't on my ass about it, I don't own Naruto nor anything else that may be intentionally or unintentionally implied**

**Naruto's Changed Life**

**Chapter one **

**First Suffering**

"What's wrong? Hurry up and attack me!"

"But…Hey! What's with the book?"

…

"I'll totally kick your ass!"

…

"…A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!"

…

"A shinobi should be able to see what's underneath the under-"

"I know that!"

…

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura…help me…"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

…

"The village's most powerful clan, _the Uchiha clan_…This could be interesting…"

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"

…

"All three of you should quit as shinobi!"

Everything was still. Sweat formed on Naruto's face. What was his sensei talking about! Did his hardships these last few years mean nothing and what of the other night? He took out a chuunin just the other day! Sure, Mizuki wasn't the best ninja around, but still. Everything he's done couldn't have been for nothing!

"What does that mean! Why do we have to quit as ninjas!" Naruto shouted struggling to get free from the rope that bonded him to his post.

"Because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninja." Kakashi responded with disinterest clear in his voice.

At this Sasuke jumped at Kakashi but to no avail as he was quickly subdued with Kakashi sitting on his back stepping on his head. "That is why you're a punk"

"No! Don't step on Sasuke-kun!"

"Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Huh? Why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training? You guys don't understand the answer to this test. "

"Answer?" Naruto wondered.

"Yes, the answer that helps you pass this test."

"So when are you going to tell us the answer to the test?" Sakura asked frustration becoming more apparent on her face, she was the smartest genin fresh out of the academy, how could she not see the answer?

Kakashi's aura became serious at that moment and stated , as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "It's teamwork. The three of you together may have gotten the bells."

Everybody's expression came to being shocked and frustrated, and Sakura came to the same thoughts she had earlier, she was the smartest genin out of the academy, how could _she_, _**Not**_, see the answer? Yet something still didn't add up… there were only 2 bells.

Kakashi, as if reading her thoughts, stated "This test was built to make you fight among yourselves; the purpose was to see if you could put your own interest away and successfully work as a team. Yet… you guys…Sakura! You were only concerned for Sasuke and completely ignored Naruto, and Naruto you were just running around by yourself…and Sasuke you assumed that the other two would only get in the way and tried to do everything yourself. The duties are done by the team, of course individual abilities are important, but what's more important is _teamwork_"

Kakashi at that moment decided to let out a small amount of killing intent "Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger and even get yourself killed" He took out a kunai "For example" He whispered, then shouted taking the kunai and placing it on Sasuke's neck " Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!"

Kakashi had planned this from the beginning of his speech to make them realize that they could be killed at any moment but something happened that Kakashi did not predict.

Sakura's mind was racing she had never felt killing intent, (as where Naruto and Sasuke have) so to Sakura the situation was _extremely_ dire. She had to make a choice: Naruto or Sasuke. As far as she knew Naruto was an orphan with no parents or relatives at all and many villagers didn't like his pranks and he wasn't a very great ninja. Sasuke on the other hand was the only living survivor of the strongest clan that Konoha ever had with him being liked by many of the people, including herself, and was the rookie of their graduating class, meaning he was an impeccable ninja. She didn't like what she had to do but the choice was obvious, the feeling she got from Kakashi… he was serious.

She turned to Naruto quickly pulling out a kunai and jammed into his chest. Naruto's eyes widened. Kakashi's eye widened. Even Sasuke lost his cool and his eyes widened.

Silence.

Then the sound of Sakura continuing to push the kunai into Naruto's flesh to the hilt. Naruto coughed blood onto Sakura. He didn't understand… Why was she doing this? She was like him wasn't she or at least she was when she was smaller, always ridiculed by others and he thought he could relate to her and she'd acknowledge him. Wasn't he what a good friend ought to be? Always happy, keeping the mood light, being kind defending her views…weren't theses things that people who love you were supposed to do? Naruto wasn't one of Sakura's loved one but he was trying to be something to her, if not a love interest than at least a great friend… because as far as he knew his only friends was Iruka-sensei and the Hokage along with his grandson…so why did Sakura do this so easily with almost no hesitation? He had tried hard to be kind to her. Why? Did she hate him too? For the same reason the other's hated him? Why? He tried so hard to be good. Why? Why! **Why!**

"SAKURA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Kakashi roared.

The training area was then overfilled with killing intent. Chains then exploded out of Naruto's back enclosing the area and freeing him. He landed on the ground and pulled the kunai out.

'_Chakra chains! There is only one person I know…knew…that could do that!_' Kakashi thought in utter surprise to the boy being alive.

"**Good thing she got right below the heart or we would have been in trouble, right Kushina?" **"Naruto" stated. His wound seemed to magically disappear from existence. He looked at Sakura who was on the ground horrified.

'_Did he say Kushina? It couldn't be…' _Kakashi's eye started to re-widen.

The sight that Kakashi beheld was one of Konoha's greatest nightmares. Naruto his eyes completely red, his hair becoming wild and untamed, his canines elongate, giving him a feral demonic look.

"**You! You hurt my son! He trusted you! He was loyal and completely devoted to getting your attention! You'll pay for what you've done!"**

'_Did he say son? What the hell is happening?Whatever it is I have to stop it!' _Kakashi proceeded to uncover his left eye revealing his sharigan.

"**Kushina it** **seems Hatake Kakashi is about to take action" **'Naruto' stated. **"I have a few words to say to him to!" **'Naruto' shouted turning to Kakashi. **"What the hell have you been doing for the past 12 years?"**

"**I advise we do not kill them…Not that I don't want to rip something apart"**

"**Yeah, Yeah" **

'_What's going on this is definitely the Kyuubi's chakra and I have no doubt that it has taken Naruto over, but it's like it has a split personality"_

'Naruto' started toform hand seals.

'_Shit!'_

"**We'll just ruff them up a bit and may be end that kunochi's career! Kokuangyou no Jutsu!"**

Then everything went black.

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't scared of anything. Ever since that night he had resolved to become a great shinobi and of course great shinobi didn't get scared. So when he was told to quite being a shinobi he wasn't scared of attacking his jounin sensei. When he was pinned down he wasn't scared of getting hurt because he promised to survive. Kakashi's killing intent hardly even fazed him.

Sasuke Uchiha however did get surprised. He was surprised at Sakura stabbing their teammate especially after the fact they had a lecture from Kakashi on the importance of teamwork…and Sakura _was_ the smartest genin out of the academy…_psh_…It was however sad, Naruto seemed like a potential rival definitely a potential ally and a potential shinobi for konoha so it was a loss…a small loss… but a loss all the same. Then the next surprises came. Chains ripped out of Naruto's back. His wounds completely healed. Kakashi had a sharingan. Naruto's was completely demonic. Well you know the gist of it. It had been a surprising day.

The killing intent from Naruto was also surprising. Sasuke Uchiha could not move at all… and the way Naruto had looked at Kakashi and Sakura it was horrific…And then everything went black…

Maybe Sasuke Uchiha got a little scared…sometimes…

'_Paperwork, I hate paperwork_, _why can't something happen to get me away from this paperwork' _ Hizuren Sarutobi, The Sandaime Hokage, known as the Professor absolutely abhorred paperwork. Hell he'd even put up with one of Naruto's pranks to get out of doing this…Speaking of which the young boy was taking his test right now wasn't he? A thought popped up in Sarutobi's head? _'I was supposed to meet Iruka for lunch!' _Sarutobi was glad that he got to get away from this boring paperwork, knowing Iruka he probably wants to talk about Naruto's new sensei. He pulled a drawer a took out a surprisingly light file of Kakashi's past teams…or not surprising '_did Kakashi ever have a team?' _

That's when the old timer felt a huge burst of chakra. '_It can't be!' _He quickly took out a square sheet of paper given to him by his former student as ANBU surrounded him.

"Hokage –sama we must hurry" An ANBU whom Sarutobi knew possessed the Mokuton Kekkie Genkai shouted. Without a word they all disappeared.

Naruto awoke already standing in an unfamiliar place.

"Where am I? What happened?"

His hand suddenly clenched his chest. No hole. What was going on? He took in his surroundings. He was in a dimly lit hallway filled with ankle high water, there seemed to be doors along the hallway but they all looked locked shut. There were rusty pipes along the ceiling where the occasional drop of water found its way out of. In summary it seemed to be a depressing place. There also seemed to be a steady flow of chakra flowing out of a deeper part of this place.

Naruto followed this chakra till he entered a huge room with a giant iron bars with strange markings on them and in the middle of this…cage… was a square sheet of paper that had the Kanji for seal on it.

"Hey Naruto-kun!"

Naruto jumped when he heard his name. He looked into the cage and right behind the bars was a woman with long red hair dressed in a grey-blue mesh zip up shirt, with khaki ninja pants.

"Well don't stand there like an idiot" the woman smiled " say hi to your mom and the giant fur ball behind me!" and on cue a pair of big red eyes and a demonic smile appeared behind the woman.

'_What fur ball was she talking about? And wait…MOM!_

**Okay was I for exposition and grabbing interest it was a 7 out of 7.5 right, (right!) no that's probably a bit over exaggerated and I feel like that maybe it feels rushed but I dunno, ya'll tell me right? This chapter is a rough estimate of 1,700 words and I could have put more but I don't want to put in the effort for it to end up a failure, that would make me sad anyway this is rated T… for the moment… I don't know how explicit I want to get but if things start turning ugly or something someone will tell me to move up a rating right? Anyway Naruhina stuff should start next chapter! And please leave a good or constructive review for me so I won't have to kill you (because I can obviously do that)**

**I may or may not start previews down here it feels pretty empty ok short bits **

"We all felt it! you should have killed him!"

…

"So you are our new teammate? Don't hold me back"

….

"Thanks, I know I can get strong enough if you support me"

**Ok so guess who says those lines in the next chapter**

**Later…**


	2. Past locks, Future Keys 1

**Ok here's the next chapter hopefully it even better than the first (If the first can be considered good then this should be great! Unless the first one was consider bad then this one should be a little bit better! Hopefully)…umm enough of that thank you to anyone or everyone who reviewed my semi-humble story**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto, that's why I'm writing fanfictions…Obviously…**

**Chapter two**

**Past locks, Future keys**

"M-Mom?"

The woman smiled at him "Yes Naruto I'm your mother "

"H-How?" Naruto was now on his knees "HOW ARE YOU MY MOM!" the blonde was now on all fours crying, "My mom is dead! For the past 12 years that's what I've know, so how could you call yourself my mom so easily!"

Kushina only had a solemn look. She moved out of the cage trying to approach her son, but, about 3 feet from Naruto, she couldn't go any further.

"Naruto-kun this is your mind the place where the seal can be seen by you-"

"You don't think I could figure that out!" Naruto shouted "I'm not that big an idiot!" Naruto continued to weep on the floor "If you were here all this time why didn't you come and help me when I was little! Knowing you were there would have helped me get through all of it! All the beatings, all the neglect, all of the scorn and hate that I got from them and all because the stupid Yondaime Hokage chose to seal that stupid fox into me! Why me! Why did it have to be me?"

Kushina was on the floor, tears welding up in her eyes she reached out to Naruto, slowly crawling toward him cringing from the pain of trying to go past the seal's boundaries. She got to Naruto and pulled him into a hug. "Because…" tears starting to escape from her eyes as she embraced Naruto, "Because we believed that our son could overcome anything that was thrown at him! Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage, my husband, your father, believed that his son could accomplish what he couldn't, he belived his son could become stronger than him, and that he could change the world for the better."

Naruto looked up at his mother, tear still flowing, and he then buried his head in her chest and let out a wail. "Mom!"

Kushina petted his head, continuing to cry "It's ok Naruto-chan, Mom's here" a bright warm smile forming on her, she was hugging her child, her little baby boy, her Naruto-chan. For 12 years she had wanted to comfort him but all she could do is watch him grow up unloved…But now that was over she will be here for her son she will protect him from those who would do him harm, no one would hurt him, physically or mentally…

"**Ghahahahah! Human's are so easily moved!"**

Both Kushina and Naruto jumped up, both slightly blushing. "Shut up stupid Fox!"

They stood there in an awkward silence. Naruto shook himself "So umm… mom…how did you end up in here?"

Kushina stood there for a moment, fist to cheek, in thought. She opened her mouth to speak then closed it… a good minute passed before she finally responded, "That's a good question!" She stated giving off a nervous chuckle.

Naruto fell over…anime-style. "You mean you don't even know how you got in here?"

"Well … It's kind of hard to explain…"

"**HAHAHA! Pardon the cliché, but how about I explain the situation? You see Naruto when I was sealed into this godforsaken body of yours, your father decided to do your mother a favor…she had been weakened by me and was eventually going to die so he decided to seal away her remaining life force and chakra into you along with me. The plan was for her to lay dormant until the appropriate time, whenever that was, but unfortunately, or maybe fortunate for you the sealing went askew, due to Minato dying. Your mother didn't have much life force left so it was only her chakra that would keep her alive in you and once that ran out she would be gone, but in sealing me and her he accidently fused our chakras together. My chakra now fueling her life force allowed her to awake much earlier and she awoke around the time you were 6…in summary, with my chakra, if we had a body of our own we could outlive you, you children and even your grandchildren before we would die. Does that answer your question kit?"**

Naruto's brows were in deep focus "I guess it does, but-"

"**Hold up, Kit it seems its time for you to go, the hokage has just arrived"**

"What, the old man is here, what do you mean?"

"**Well Kushina and I took over your body after you were stabbed…"**

Naruto's hand shot up to his chest. Kushina decided then that it was time for her to speak up "Naruto, I agree that you should go but first I want to talk to you about the future, more specifically I want to know what you are going to do about Sakura Haruno."

Naruto's aura went south from there. " I don't know, mom. I thought I loved her. I guess I'll have to confront her on it and depending on what she says…"

Kushina just nodded and hugged the 12 year old ninja, "Naruto-chan, you have my support from here on out, I'll protect you. Remember that I love you"

Naruto was on the brink of tears again and ferociously hugged his mom. "I love you too, mom!" and everything went white for Naruto as the last thing he felt was his mom's kiss on his forehead.

Naruto had left the mindscape and Kushina turned to Kyuubi. "Thank you, Kyuubi… for not telling him everything…He's still so young, he doesn't have to know about some of the people in this world… at least not yet…"

The Kyuubi responded with a grunted.

The hokage looked on with mixed reactions. Shock, concern, and frustration. Shocked that there was a black dome in front of him. One that he recognized as an A level genjustu primarily used by the Nidaime. Concerned because there weren't many people who left out of this genjustu…alive that is. And frustrated because he hadn't the slightest clue on what to do. He loved Naruto, but the Kyuubi had to be stop and he could feel the bijuu's power emitting from inside the black dome…

Then it stopped…The black dome lifted away and Hizuren found himself looking at an amazing site. Sasuke Uchiha seemed to be knocked out and set against a tree. Sakura Haruno was shaking against a post, fear evident in her eyes, beneath her a puddle of sweat and…other bodily fluids. And then there was Kakashi. He was on his knees in front of Naruto, sweating profusely, panting lightly. It seems he had very little damage done to him, yet still… Kakashi was one of the best Ninja he had… was this the power of the Kyuubi… making a genin as strong a jounin. One of the most amazing things had to do with Naruto, however. He had golden chains coming out of his back. The chains had wrapped themselves around nearby trees enclosing the training ground. The chains then started to retract, spinning themselves off the trees bringing themselves back into Naruto's back.

'_Does he have the same ability as Kushina?' _Sarutobi decided that this was the best time to act.

When everything became clear for Naruto, he found himself standing in front of a semi-battered up Kakashi "ugh, What happened Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto then found himself lifted by blocks of wood, then cocooned by it leaving only his head out in the open. He also found that there was an unhealthy amount of blades pressed against his neck, courtesy of the ANBU that surrounded him. The Hokage appearing right in front of him cutting away his view of Kakashi.

"Naruto, What happened?" The Hokage sternly questioned.

Naruto still in a dazed state answered the Hokage with his own question "Well what exactly do you want to know? A lot happened and it all happened kind of fast…"

The Hokage scowled, He really wanted to know the whole story, but he supposed he will settle on what was started all of it…for now. "What was the cause for the Kyuubi's chakra to be released?"

Naruto's head drooped some and was slightly turned toward the pink headed girl, "I let my emotions get the better of me"

Obviously Naruto was hiding something so Sarutobi decided to press the matter "and what caused this up burst in emotions Naruto?"

Naruto scowled "What does it matter! Mom wouldn't have hurt anyone anyway!" The blonde 12 year old didn't know if that was exactly true, but he felt it in his gut.

The Professor just looked at Naruto with a confused expression "Naruto? You do realize that that was the Kyuubi who was controlling you, right? The 9-tailed demon isn't your mom at all. That evil being wouldn't give a second thought about killing us."

"Well for the Kyuubi… you may be right, but… Mom wouldn't let him do that," Naruto's expression lightened up "Old man… I got to meet my mom along with the Kyuubi…Because mom was sealed inside me too!"

Sarutobi's expression just became more confused, "Okay I think you'll need to explain that a bit more to me." The Hokage waved his hand signaling the ANBU to put away their weapons with Naruto still remaining in his wood cocoon.

Naruto's brow's focused "Well…umm… it's sort of hard to explain…" Naruto proceeded to tell the Hokage on how his mom and the Kyuubi's chakra got mixed together… to the best of his ability.

The Sandiame was dumbstruck… to think that something like this to occur was beyond him… Minato truly was a seal master...

"That reminds me old man, why didn't you tell me that my father was the Yo-?" Naruto was cut off by Sarutobi.

"Naruto we will discuss your heritage later in private" The Hokage shouted, sighing in relief, _'that was close'. _Of course this little action wasn't missed by the copy-cat ninja who was currently being replenished behind the Hokage by a purple headed ANBU. He'll have to be part of this discussion. He had a good idea on who Naruto's father was, but he just needed it to be said aloud.

Naruto frowned, but didn't object. He felt his cocoon start to unravel, and him being placed on the ground. His legs collapsed under his weight and Naruto-now realizing that he was tired-proceeded to pass out.

Sarutobi sighed. He ordered three ANBU to take the three genin to the hospital. "Kakashi meet me in my office, we have much to discuss." And with that the third Hokage disappeared, with Kakashi following shortly after.

Sarutobi sighed again. These were definitely not the people who he want in his office. When entered he found that there were several jounin and all of the jounin instructors, even some higher chuunin, which did surprise him some due to fact not much of the Kyuubi's chakra was released, but that was okay. Who he didn't really want here was the two people in the middle of the room and the one in the darkest corner of it. Homaru Mitokado and Koharu Utatante, probably the oldest members of the village's council, the two standing at the center. And the Danzo, the one in the corner. This trio being the same room usually meant trouble for the Hokage…the paperwork kind…

Koharu was the first to speak to the Hokage. "Sarutobi we must do something about this. Most Jounin and even some chuunin felt the Demon's chakra. This could be the first signs of it getting loose."

Sarutobi scowled he was hoping to get the full story out of Kakashi before having to explain anything. Lucky, Kakashi decided to poof in at that moment.

"I think that that is unlikely Utatante-san," All eyes came onto the masked jounin "I believe that the Kyuubi could only take control of Naruto because of the circumstances that Naruto found himself in"

Homaru decided to speak "And Kakashi-san, what is this circumstance that you speak of?"

Kakashi sighed and started to relay the whole incident beginning from the start of the survival test…Then telling them the importance of teamwork… Then the threat that led Sakura to stab Naruto. Then when everything went dark.

-_flashback-_

_Kakashi knew that this was no ordinary genjustu. This genjustu affected the area around the opponent's body and not his body itself. So he couldn't dispel it. His Sharingan should have been able to see Naruto's chakra, but from what he could tell Naruto's chakra was everywhere. This was obviously a very high level technique,at least B-rank, but most likely A-rank. Did he copy those hand signs with his eye? Speaking of which, his left eye screamed to him to duck, which he gladly did as he felt the tip of his hair being kicked. He reached up where he thought Naruto may be at, but at that moment his Sharingan told him something was coming towards his chest. Kakashi jumped back, pushing chakra out of his feet. His sharigan then was acting wild telling him that there were attacks coming from his left, front, right and back side. There was even an attack from below._

'_Well it looks like the Kyuubi is making good use of shadow clones' __Kakashi thought. He turned to the clone on the left and kicked him, pushing himself out of the way of the back, front and sub assaults._

_He turned to the right attacker. "__**So you won't even take care of my and Minato-kun's son, Kakashi?"**__ Naruto voice said in his left ear. Kakashi's eyes widened and swung to his left only for a kunai to knick his right shoulder, his swing passing through air. '__this genjustu controls sound too?'_

"_Why would the Kyuubi pretend to be Naruto's mom? Minato-sensei's child died long ago, when you attack our village!" Kakashi landed without much trouble with his Sharingan warning him of another frontal attack. He backed up and pulled out a kunai and found himself against a wall of chains, when a small hand suddenly found his shoulder. "K-Kakashi-sensei, w-what's happening?" Sakura sobbed. Kakashi turned his head toward her to see a blurry outline. She was upside down! He however didn't have time to be concerned with her as he was kicked in the stomach and then hit by a roundhouse kick sending him away. He was sure he heard a rib crack. He tried to straighten back up back was then kicked down from behind. _

"_**No Minato-kun decided to seal the Kyuubi into his own son… cursing him into a life a rejection…but you could have been there for him! Don't tell me you didn't notice the similarities to not even question the Hokage about it! Were you so drowned in your own sorrow that you couldn't even see my son's pains!"**_

_Kakashi was confused. Was this Naruto/Kyuubi/Kushina(?) hybrid telling the truth? Was Naruto really the son of his deceased sensei? The sensei that he admired and that he loved like a father? _

"_Who are you, if not the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked now of all fours looking up to where he thought Naruto was._

_There was a moment of silence._

"_**I am Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Wife of Minato Namikaze and Mother of Naruto Namikaze, Dattebane**__!"_

_Kakashi was dumbstruck. Could this person really be Uzumaki Kushina? Before he could continue his thought, the genjustu started to lift and Naruto seemed to return to himself "ugh, What happened Kakashi-sensei"…_

_-End Flashback-_

Most of the room was silent, with the exception of a few gasps from newer Jounin and from an angry Umino Iruka that he just noticed was in the room. Kakashi of course left his little talk out of it… but the jounin instructors still seemed shock that a genin…no, that a girl like Sakura Haruno was so ready to kill… not only just kill but to kill a teammate. They had all kept tabs on the potential teams that they could have had, which meant that they had done research on most of the academy graduates.

Sarutobi had pulled out his pipe in the middle of Kakashi's speech and took a long puff from it, bringing the attention on him. "So this leaves on what to do with these three genin" He let the smoke rest with him, savoring it till he let it into the room.

A brave or foolish chuunin decided it was his time to speak up "We all felt it! You should have killed it! I mean if this happens every time he is near death, I don't think it's safe to have him a ninja!" the chuunin received several glares from the room silencing him.

"Well obviously Sasuke Uchiha must continue under Kakashi" Homaru decided to speak up "We must show other countries that the Uchiha are still strong"

Koharu agreed with Homaru "and saying this I believe that Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno should be sent to the academy"

Kakashi objected "No. I will train Uzumaki Naruto so that the Kyuubi won't ever take control of him" He didn't really know if he could do that, but if he really was Minato's son then…

"Are you sure Kakashi?" Homura questioned.

"Yes, However I would like Sakura Haruno removed from my team. I believe that keeping her there would only cause tension"

Sarutobi spoke up "if you believe you can handle it then it shall be done" He took out a file containing Sakura Haruno's file. "I cannot remove her as a ninja though, seeing as her attack on Naruto was partially your fault Kakashi"

Kakashi just had a solemn expression.

"Now let's see… it seems that Sakura, is a bright young girl with minimal tiajutsu and ninjustu skills. She has excellent chakra control and seems to have a knack for genjustu… I would like to keep the teams in the same boy to girl ratio…"

A certain red-eyed Jounin instructor tensed.

"Kurenai-chan, I believe that you specialize in genjustu don't you?"

Kurenai cursed to herself, she really didn't want to but it seems like the Hokage wants her to take the Haruno girl.

"…and Hinata is a Hyuuga so her fighting style should compliment Kakashi's Assault –style team…"

'_Crap' _Kurenai thought to herself.

"…Would you please take her?" The Hokage asked.

Kurenai wanted to pull her hair out and scream no, but she was a loyal shinobi and would follow what the Hokage asked her for.

" Yes Hokage-sama!"

"Thank you we shall set the transfer right away"

With that Hokage dismissed everyone.

**Ok I told you guys that I would put naruhina in this one but really this was taking too long and I thought that if I held ya'll up any longer you would lose interest. So I cut this chapter in half. So anyway thank you for giving me so many reviews I got more than twice as much as I expected. Yay! So I do swear I will put Naruhina in next chapter…or you guys can give me a penalty…**

**Someone suggested a Beta and I understand that I should probably get one at some point but I want to go 3-5 chapters of my own before making that decision ( I also don't have a clue how to get a beta reader) But anyway expect another chapter in 2 to 3 days, 4 the maximum.**

**Please leave good or constructive reviews so neither you or I die (for where else will I and my story get food from?)**

**Later… and sorry for the preview last chapter being inaccurate… (I gotta get better at that) **


	3. Past locks, Future Keys 2

**Well here is the third chapter nothing much to say up here maybe down there it will be better…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…But I will…in time… (Insert evil laugh) **

**Naruto's Changed life**

**Continuation, Past locks Future Keys **

Hinata Hyuuga was depressed. She woke up this morning in the happiest she had been in the longest time. She had been made and official genin yesterday. Her dad was actually in a mild mood. Her teacher seemed really nice and her teammates supported her. So why was she depressed? Well…

_-flashback-_

_Hinata was walking up the path to her team's training ground. It wasn't anything special just the standard three-post clearing. Today they would get there first mission assignment. She hoped that it wasn't too hard._

_As she entered the clearing she saw her sensei, who seemed to look irritated. To her left were Kiba and Akurmaru. Kiba had an even more irritated look then her sensei. Shino was to her right, with a…Shino expression. And for some reason there was a pinked headed girl in front of her… was that Sakura?_

'_What is Sakura doing here?' __Hinata wondered. On closer inspection the girl's features looked awful. There were dark rings starting to form under her eyes and her hair, looked sort of shaggy. Her expression looked to be one that you would find on a dog that was recently rescued from a cruel owner. Eye shifting around, face full of relief yet worry from the new surroundings it was in…in a way it made the Hyuuga pity the girl. _

"_Umm…What are you doing here Sakura-san?" Oh she hoped she didin't sound too direct to the girl. To Hinata's surprise the girl flinched as if the words themselves had struck her. Oh no! She was to direct… Hinata instantly started to feel guilty._

_Kiba muttered something, while Shino shifted his weight and Kurenai cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Hinata but the teams have been redesign for reasons that I really can't talk about." Kurenai scowled, "You are to meet your new team in Hospital room number 352…"_

_Kurenai looked like she wanted to say more but whatever it was she kept it to her self. Hinata…_

_-End flashback-_

Hinata stopped her thoughts; she didn't want to think of the sad, awkward goodbyes. The depressing thought she had about why her she was switching teams. She will put on her most cheerful face when she meets her new teammates, whoever they may be.

She walked the streets of Konoha. The shops buzzing with life with sales persons giving pitches on how their "newest fashionable item" and "the accessory of the now" or some such cliché phrase. Something did however catch her eye. It was a simple blue butterfly necklace. The pendent was of course a blue butterfly made of wood and one a simple black leather string. Hinata liked these simple kinds of things. Nothing too flashy that would make her stand out but still a pretty thing. These were the kind of things she wore. Unlike a certain blonde she knew. At this thought she blushed.

She shook her head and realized she was at the hospital already. She entered the clear glass doors and went to the nearest admission nurse. "umm… umm… excuse but can you h-help me?...please?" She looked kind of busy and Hinata hoped she wasn't a distraction from something important. Oh, what if asking for help was just a burden for the nurse? Hinata started to feel guilty for even asking for help. She was a ninja, she could have found a room 352 by herself… what would her father say? A Hyuuga asking for help? He would be so disappointed for her… Oh and what if something really bad happened because she distracted the nurse? What if the nurse was filing papers for the Hokage to get medicine? The Hokage was old… What if hinata had distracted her long enough that the medicine would arrive too late and the Hokage _died_? It would be her fault… Hinata Hyuuga, killer of the Sandaime Hokage…Oh the only right thing to do would be to end her own life if that happened…it would be the only honorable thing to do…

"Yes what would like? The nurse smiled at the Hyuuga princess. Maybe she wasn't filing medicine for the Hokage…

"Oh, umm…could you please tell m-me where room 352 is?"

"Oh yes..." The nurse stopped to think of where the room was.

Oh Hinata hoped she wouldn't give her false information…but did she deserve to be tricked? She did distract the nurse from her job…Was the nurse mad at her? Oh why did she even ask for help…

"Umm…I believe that that room would be on the third floor on in the second west wing near the end… Did that help?"

"Y-yes! Thank you very much…" Hinata responded while she started walking away. She then came to wonder why it was that she was meeting her new teammates in a hospital… Maybe her new sensei was a Medic-nin…But wait…Could Medic-nin even be jounin instructors? If so why they want a Hyuuga? Well its not like Hinata could see the idea of her being a medic-nin, she did have excellent chakra control…and the Byakugan did have potential for seeing damage on the inside…But, the Hyuuga were more known for their deadly fighting style more than anything else…

She was then broken from her muse when she realized she was at room 352…Wow when she was distracted she could really move… She took a deep breath and gave her best smile as she opened the door…What she came to see… well…

"It looks like our new teammate has just made it in"

"Oh hey!"

"hn."

Hinata stared into the room. There was a silver-gray haired man lean against the wall and a half-naked Naruto changing at the foot of a bed that seemed to be recently used. To her surprise there was Sasuke in the comer of the room…and half-naked Naruto at the foot of the bed. They had appeared to be talking so Hinata wondered if she should have come later into the room…that had a half-naked Naruto in. She was trying to come up with a greeting for the man she believed to be her jounin instructor and a greeting for her new teammate…Sasuke and the half-naked Naruto…and the half-naked Naruto…and…the…half…naked…NARUTO!

Plop.

* * *

><p>'<em>Naruto-chan…Oh Naruto-chan it's time to wake up…Naruto-chan…<em>_**Naruto you wake up right now!' **_

Naruto startled to reality. '_Whoa… what was that?' _

'_It was me Naruto-chan…"_

'_Mom?'…_ Naruto then found himself back in the 'dungeon'.

"Hello Naruto-chan" Kushina greeted him with a smile "Nice scrubs!"

Naruto looked down on himself and found that he really did have scrubs on. "Was I admitted to the hospital?"

"Yes you were…But only for mild exhaustion" Kushina approached her son and placed a hand on his head. The surroundings around them changed to a small clearing with three post and river. Naruto recognized the training ground as Team 7's training ground. "The fur ball is asleep and I just wanted to show you something"

Kushina stood about five meters away from the center post. She held her arms out with her palms open. Her hands started to emit a blue glow. Golden chains then burst forth from her palms with golden kunai leading their path. It shot through the center post and was embedded into the ground. She then

"Oh wow… how did you do that Mom?"

Kushina smiled. "Well, let me tell you something about your our chakra. Did you know Naruto that chakra has weight?"

Naruto shook his head.

"well most people don't know so I'm not surprised. Lets start off with light chakra. Light chakra is easy to handle and is really not meant to hurt anyone. It's mostly girls who have this kind of charkra and it's meant to be used with the body, healing it, enhancing it and tricking it… some of the best medics have this kind of chakra."

Kushina took a pause looking at Naruto, he was in deep thought, but looked like he was keeping up.

"Then there is heavy chakra. The people with this kind of chakra are mostly boys; this chakra is used mostly for jutsu. The reason is that this chakra is easier to form into elements or jutsu like the Kage bushins. Of course this doesn't mean that light chakra can't be used for the same things as heavy chakra it just takes a bit more of it and for heavy chakra to do what light chakra does takes a very massive amount of control. Then there is medium chakra… well its just a balance of the two. Most of the ninja population has this kind of chakra…"

"so you're say we have heavy chakra?" Naruto questioned.

"Not exactly…let me tell you some of the Uzumaki clan history… You see the Uzumakis were some of the first to learn how to seal demons into the body. This was a very precious skill as the bijuu were seen as the most powerful entities on earth. The Uzumaki had always had large chakra reserves so adding a bijuu gave us huge advantages chakra wise, but it did something else to our chakras. When the first demon container had a family it was decided that it would be his family to be the continuing holders of the demon…Over several generations it seems that our chakra had been custom made to lock with the Bijuu's chakra called Omoi Chakra. It became really heavy that it had gained a physical appearance know as chakra chains. This is the only thing that can be considered a bloodline within the Uzumaki. And that what I'm going to try to teach you."

Naruto's eyes became wide "you are going to teach me how to do that?" Naruto shouted while pointing to a hole in the post. A huge smile came to his face, which was reflected by his mom.

"Dattebane!"

"Naruto though however I want to teach you a justsu that may help your team."

* * *

><p>Kakashi had just gotten Sasuke out of his room. The boy was just staring out of the window when he entered and when his presence was noticed he, Sasuke just got up, changed out of his scrubs and 'hn'ed when he was ready to go.<p>

'_Well that didn't take much" _Kakashi led Sasuke to Naruto's room when he heard a loud shout. "Yay! I did it!" Kakashi opened the door to a Naruto Jumping up and down on his bed. "Umm…Naruto what's going on?"

Sasuke stepped by Kakashi and proceeded to lean against the wall in one of the rooms corners. "He's being the idiot that he's always been…"

"What did you say teme?" Naruto growled.

Kakashi decided to move on. "Settle down Naruto we have much to discuss …" Naruto sat down criss-crossed on his bed… "First off, Sakura Haruno is no longer part of team 7." This managed to get Naruto's and even Sasuke's attention.

"So wait does that mean we aren't being sent back to the academy?" Naruto stated.

Kakashi was a little worried that Naruto completely avoid the tid-bit about Sakura, but decided to ignore it for the moment. "Yes I am giving you guy's a second chance."

Naruto smiled brightly and jumped out of bed, "thank you Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi brought out a scroll and from it poofed out some clothes" I you some clothes as it seemed the were holes in the back of your Jacket… these were the only clothes that seemed clean in your apartment"

Naruto looked at the clothes. His black undershirt with his orange swirl and some black pants he bought a while ago but completely had forgotten about. "Thanks!" Naruto then proceeded to change. " So Kakashi –sensei, who's our new teammate."

"well now that you metion it…"

"It looks like our new teammate is here" Kakashi stated as a Blue-haired girl enterned the room.

Naruto turned to the girl, him about to put his shirt on but wanted to greet her first "Oh hey"

Sasuke even acknowledged her with a "Hn."

Naruto stared at the girl as she said nothing…and then she fainted…

* * *

><p>15 min later…<p>

"Ummm… umm…I-I-I…I am…I am…"

Naruto was starting to get frustrated. He was about 4 inches from the girls face. "I know, I've seen you before you were in our class right?" Naruto stared intently at the girl inching a little closer, her name was on the tip of her tounge.

"Of course she was in our class, dobe. That's what the new teams are made out of"

Naruto just scowled at Sasuke and turned back on the girl. "hmm…oh yeah! You're Hinata!"

Hinata flinched slightly "Y-Ye-Y-Yes, I-I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata" Inside her head she was shouting for joy '_Naruto-kun remembered my name, don't faint don't faint'_

Naruto smiled. "Well I'm glad you are on my team."

Sasuke was becoming sick, the Hyuuga girl obviously had a thing for the Blonde dobe, but said dobe didn't see it. This love thing just made him sick. He shivered slightly when he remember two words, when separate were just meaningless words…But when together… they meant constant torture for the boy…

Fan girls.

He decided then he would leave if Kakashi wasn't going to say anything to him but he will acknowledge his new teammate since his sensei valued this teamwork, bonding crap…

He walked up to the side of Hyuuga girl, "So you are our new teammate. Don't hold me back" and then he proceeded to leave. He was then held back by a hand attached to Kakashi "how about you three go out and eat lunch? Get to know each other better and such, then meet me at training ground 12 at about 1 o' clock?'"

Kakashi poofed away and left a slightly irritated Sasuke standing at the door-way. He looked at his two teammates. The Hyuuga girl was twiddling her fingers and the dobe was…the dobe. "Well let's go dobe" Naruto seemed to get angry but followed and the Hyuuga girl followed shortly.

* * *

><p>Hinata was in a dream… She was here with Naruto…at his favorite place to eat…Of course not everything was exactly the way she dreamed… the biggest thing was that Sasuke was in between her and her love-interest…<em> 'He should fucking move before I kick his ass'<em>…Hinata shook herself… where did that come from?

"Umm… What d-does Kakashi-sensei want to do with us at the training ground?" she questioned her teammates.

Naruto spoke up after finishing his third bowl of Ramen " well he is probably gonna test us on teamwork or something."

"O-oh"

"We should prepare for a fight against him" Sasuke stated.

"F-fight?"

"Yes, Hinata what justu do you know of?"

"W-well just the standard…but I my family has a specific fighting style can damage organs with a light touch…A-and my Byakugan can see through solid object and a 360 degree radius."

Sasuke smiled…maybe she wouldn't be completely useless…

"Oh wow you're pretty amazing Hinata" Naruto told her.

'_He thinks I'm amazing…Oh Naruto-kun' _Hinata had a deep red blush on her.

"Ok so with that knowledge and from what I believe the dobe can do over here let's make a plan to take down Kakashi" With that Sasuke started to formulate plans and shared them with his teammates, Hinata added a comment or two about his plans that, to the Uchiha's surprise, helped quite a bit. Naruto even pitched his own Idea but was rejected by Sasuke, yet supported by Hinata. The three left the Ramen stand and started walking toward the 12th Training ground.

Kakashi was there waiting for them… "So are you ready for your second Bell test?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok with that it concludes my third chapter. I would like to thank all of everyone who has read this story, someone in the reviews suggested an idea and I might or might not use it but if I do, I will credit you for it. Also I have a poll that will determine if this story will end up a harem or not. It will definitely be Naruhina for sure but I could put more… <strong>

**Also don't assume Naruto will be able use his abilities to it's full extent…it will be limited (range, strength of chains, and stuff) and this chapter was mostly for introducing Hinata and Naruto's ability's**

**Hope I did a decent enough look i learned how to add lines...if they appear...  
><strong>

**well anyways I'm beat time for a good night sleep. Review for me please… **

**Later…**


	4. The 2nd Bell Test

**Well here's the next chapter of my story, sorry for me taking so long, I feel guilty for keeping this away from you… **

**Disclaimer: I may not be able to actually own Naruto…but I can pretend right…(or murder someone for it)…**

**Naruto's changed life**

**The second Bell test**

Naruto looked around, training ground 12 was quiet a bit different then training ground 7. Its trees happened to be twice as big as most trees of the previous training ground. There was also a surprisingly steep slope that leveled out sharply. It all surrounded three post with a small lake behind it.

Kakashi coughed. "Well…this bell test is a bit different." Kakashi pointed to the bells in his hand, "as you can see there are three bells."

Both Sasuke and Naruto tensed. Hinata shifted from foot to foot.

"Each one of you must get your own bell, with the support of your teammates. If one of you isn't able to get one before the day is out then all three of you will be sent back to the academy"

Hinata became worried…What if she failed to get a bell? She would be that odd ball of the academy…Oh what if Naruto blamed her for him getting sent back? What would she do then? If he hated her, how could she bare it? She couldn't even bare the anger and the disappointment that she received at her home…

Her eyes shifted to Naruto… He was brimming with determination '_N-No, I won't fail_!" and how could she? Naruto would be counting on her...

Naruto looked at Kakashi. He knew of the plans that Sasuke and Hinata had, they came up with 5 different plans… They weren't specific but all basis plans, he didn't want to admit it, but when Sasuke told them it would probably be the same exact test with a twist he was quiet impressed at how smart he was. Naruto scowled. Didn't he hate the Uchiha? But, wait why did he hate him? Oh yeah it was because Sakura li- … Naruto shook himself. No. No thoughts about her. It was time to focus.

Sasuke signaled them. He had four fingers up. This meant that they would take battle plan 4…obviously. Naruto focused…What was that plan again? It consisted of him creating a series of distractions while Sasuke attacked long range. It all led to getting Hinata close to Kakashi… with her being able to disable to people with a light touch, Kakashi would probably keep his guard up for not only the bells but for the rest of his body, then he would go in with Kakashi busy and grab the bells…But wait, he can't get all of them right?

Sasuke read his mind "We'll move on to something else after, just don't mess up".

Naruto grinned, improvising was his specialty.

Kakashi coughed again. "Well then let's begin" He stated while pulling out an orange book.

Naruto's smile widened. "I'm sorry, sensei but you won't have time of that." Naruto put is hands in his favorite seal "Kage bushin no justu!"

A white cloud covered the three genin and Kakashi decided he should put his book up… Just in case…

Two kunai and four shuriken exited from the cloud heading straight toward Kakashi. He easily deflected them with his own kunai.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Justu"

The fire ball came at Kakashi faster then he remembered. He pushed chakra into his feet, propelling himself backward as the fire exploded into the dust spreading and surrounding Kakashi. _'so they're keeping me blind. Nice strategy but-'_

Kakashi pulled out another kunai and shot both out to his sides as two screaming Narutos charged him. They both poofed out of existence. "yelling defeats the purpose of blinding me"

Kakashi then found himself wrapped around by a silver chain. His one eye widened. He turned his head a found a grinning Naruto behind him. 'when did he-' He heard another Naruto yelling from above and he struggled against the chain that restricted him. To his surprise the chain broke quiet easily. He was able to punch Naruto in the chest and as it poofed away, the smoke stinging Kakashi's eye a bit, He felt something. Maybe it was a ninja instinct that he had honed from his many years of experience. Or maybe it was just a male instinct…that there was danger around his…central area… Well whatever it was, it compelled him to look down…into a pair of white, vein-surrounded eyes then shift his eyes to pair of fingers that hit his shoulder.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou"

Any high leveled ninja in Konoha knew this technique. It was one of the most renounced techniques of one of the most renounced clans of Konoha. So only one thought went through Kakashi's head: 'shit…'

"Two points" another two fingers appeared on his other shoulder.

"Four points" He really underestimated the three, especially the girl.

"Eight points" He heard the Hyuuga heiress was shy and didn't know much of her clan's style but this…

"Sixteen points" The Hyuuga heiress then jumped back.

Naruto then suddenly appeared with Sasuke next to him. 'Was her attack a bluff?' They were after the bells so Kakashi kicked both of them away, surprised on how easily he moved after be hit with a partial Hakke Rokujuuyonshou. 'So it was a bluff, just to make an opening for Sasuke and Naruto He looked down at his bells and his eyes widened. He looked up and saw a lightly panting, smiling Hinata holding up a bell.

Hinata was happy. She was able to get a bell. Naruto would surely be impressed now. She didn't know where she came up with the idea to use a technique that she didn't know to distract Kakashi, but she was glad that she did. She was able to block about 8 tenketsu, that she knew about by reading Ninja anatomy and while she couldn't see it clearly with her byakugan yet she could faintly make them out. Both Sasuke and Naruto came to her sides both looked a little worn. She looked towards Naruto.

"You got a bell Hinata! That's pretty awesome"

Hinata smiled, a blush crept to her cheeks. _'He says I'm awesome! Naruto-kun thinks I'm awesome! Wait, did he also say I was pretty? Does Naruto-kun think I'm pretty? What if he starts falling in love with me? Could he fall in love with someone like me? What if he confesses his love to me? Oh I would be so happy…"_ Hinata's face becoming scarlet.

Sasuke however was scowling at her. "I thought you would be able to disable him with a few blows…"

Hinata's eyes shadowed "W-well…I was able to block a few t-tenketsu… It'll make it a bit harder for Kakashi-sensei to use his chakra."

Sasuke just 'hn'ed. Hinata's face darkened with a scowl. _'I'd like to see you do something more useful too, you emo fucker'_ She shook herself. Seriously…Where was that coming from?

Sasuke wouldn't lie, he was disappointed and more importantly, he was annoyed. He overestimated the Hyuuga girl. Yeah, sure…Kakashi would have some trouble with his chakra, but he was a jounin. He would be able to beat them with just taijutsu. Sasuke wanted something that would restrict his movements. He thought that maybe relying on his comrades wouldn't be that bad, but it seems his comrades weren't all that special. He looked towards Kakashi. His sensei seemed to be thinking of something… His hand came to his headband and Sasuke's eyes widened. He looked toward Naruto who was grinning like an idiot. Then to Hinata who looked pretty worn out. He sighed. He had to think of a plan. A new plan…

Naruto was grinning. This was good training for his new technique. It was different then in his mind. _'Of course, in your mind, you are a superior you. Don't worry though you'll get the hand of it Naruto-chan' _

'_That's why the chain broke so easily, right?' _

'_Well yes that and you may just not have enough chakra control.' _

'_What do you mean? I can do jutsu and stuff so doesn't that mean I can control chakra?"_

'_Well…Yes and no… At this point you are just throwing chakra into your hands while making the seals for your jutsu and pretty much hoping it turns out right. If you did chakra control exercises it would eliminate excess chakra going to waste as well as either conserve your chakra or make your jutsu more powerful. To put this in a better way…Imagine you, Sasuke, and Hinata making three clones…Now Hinata, from what I can tell, has near perfect chakra control. She would successfully make three clones not losing any of her chakra which is good, since I believe she has the smallest chakra and it waste some of his chakra.' _Kushina took a small breath._ 'Now you Naruto-chan, you use more than twice the amount needed for your justu. Your chakra is then surged out of your body and you're lucky if you create even one good clone.'_

'_So then why can I do Kage Bushin no Jutsu?'_

Kushina started again, _'That justu take more chakra than a regular clone, but have you noticed that sometimes you summon more or less clones then you wanted to? _

For a second Naruto scowled. Then another grin replaced it. '_Well I should train as soon as possible.' _He looked at his sensei, who was starting to lift his forehead protector '_After we kick Kakashi-sensei's ass' _

'_Careful Naruto-chan, the sharigan shouldn't be uderestimated'_

'_Yeah, yeah…' _

Sasuke then spoke to him. "Hey dobe…"

"Yeah?"

"Remember than plan you came up with?"

Naruto's eyes widened "You mean we can really just do that?"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto's was ecstatic, "Alright then Hinata we'll go first" He looked toward the girl as she put her bell in her pocket. She nodded and Naruto noticed her face was slightly red '_Hopefully she isn't getting sick'_

Kushina face palmed. '_so the Hyuuga heiress as a crush on my Naruto… Haha Hiashi… "_

Naruto looked at his opponent and his now uncovered red eye. He charged at him with Hinata close behind him.

Kakashi jumped back and was performing hand seals in midair. "Doton: Joushou chikyuu no sutoraiki no jutsu" he shouted as he landed and slammed his hands in the ground.

Small pillars of earth rose out of the ground aim to strike Naruto and Hinata. Naruto then had an idea, he crossed his fingers. "Kage bushin no jutsu" Four Narutos appeared. "Hinata give us your hands"

Hinata seemed to hesitate but she gave them her hands. The pulled her and in a sling-like motion, launched her into the air over the rising pillars. "N-Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto looked at his clone "Maybe I should have told her what I was doing first"

The clone nodded and disappeared behind the pillars that from Kakashi. Naruto sped up and he threw a kick at his Silver-haired sensei.

Kakashi grabbed his leg and threw him at his clone that was on that jumped out from the other side other side. Another clone aimed to do a leg sweep while the last clone attacked from above. Kakashi simply jumped and grabbed top clone and threw him to the clone under him. Naruto jumped up and shot one chain out of his hand. Kakashi pulled out a kunai to deflect it but it went a little way before it descended it the ground. Naruto used his other hand but to the same effects.

'_So he can only have it go three meters.'_

Naruto scowled, he charged toward Kakashi and swung his right chain at him. Kakashi threw a kunai at the end to change its path but to his surprise the chain itself dodged. He raised his arm to block it and it ended up wrapping his left forearm.

Hinata then appeared and delivered a heel strike to his left shoulder. She fell back into a hand and spun herself to do a heel strike to Kakashi's head. Kakashi leaned back and it missed by inches. She jump up and stood in her Jyuuken stance. His Sharigan warned him of another chain that came from his right. He blocked it to mirror his left forearm. He then saw chains wrap around his ankles, courtesy of two clones on his left and right side.

'These_ are stronger. Good work, Naruto.'_

He the felt a pair of arms wrap his torso. "Hinata Attack now!" A Naruto clone shouted from behind. Hinata charged forward, one palm in front and one propped back to strike.

Kakashi pumped chakra into his arms and pulled the main Naruto forward giving him enough slack to reach back to the clone. He pulled the clone over and threw it toward Hinata. She pivoted around the Naruto "S-sorry Naruto-kun" He just gave a thumbs up to her after and poofed out of existence.

Hinata struck Kakashi's thigh and then aimed for his shoulder, but Kakashi redirected her attack with his palm and was able to push her aside. He then mustered up his strength and broke through the chains. He jumped back feeling the pain in his thigh. His shoulder didn't feel all that well either. He was also feeling the strain of channeling chakra… So the Hyuuga heiress did block a few tenketsu… Hinata really has more power then she let's on…

The couple of Naruto's clones did not disappear and jumped at Kakashi. He wasn't going all out against his students, but they were wearing them out…

Sasuke hid in the shadows. He was the last one. He was watching the battle from the shadows, setting things up for his plan. He just had to wait for the right moment. He was actually surprised by the Hyuuga. Those were chains that came from Naruto yesterday, right? They were a bit different though… Sasuke finished the last bit of his trap… Naruto's plan had been more effective then he thought.

_-Small Flashback-_

_Sasuke slurped on his ramen… it was getting cold. "Ok so for plan number 3, I believe that we should-" _

_s_

"_Hey wait Sasuke I got and idea!" _

_Sasuke got annoyed at being interrupted, but he supposed he would give the dobe the benefit of a doubt. "Hn"_

"_Well there are three of us, so why don't we just all out attack him?"_

"_That's stupid, he is a jounin, and he could easily take us out."_

"_u-um… well he won't b-be aiming to umm…to t-take us out… so it may work if we tire him out enough…"_

"_Well at least someone is supporting me, thanks Hinata"_

_Sasuke could see the blush form of the Hyuuga's face. He sighed. "Well it'll be last resort plan…" He could see the wide grin on Naruto's face…God it was annoying…_

_-End of the small Flashback-_

Well, it couldn't really be called a plan…but…Whatever… anyway his time was coming so Sasuke prepared. He saw the two Naruto's jump at Kakashi and he moved in…

Naruto watched on as if the battle no longer included him… _'Where is Sasuke?'_ He pondered as said Uchiha had not appeared to join the little fray Hinata and he had begun.

Hinata jumped back next to him. She looked so determined. Naruto stared at her eyes. She had veins pulsed out around them signifying that she was using her doujutsu. What was it called? Byukunan? Bionic gun? No… Byakugan!... probably… Well anyway Hinata said that it can be quite handy in seeing their surroundings.

"Hey Hinata?"

Hinata slightly jumped, but turned her head towards Naruto signifying that he had her attention…not that her attention was ever off him…even if it was secretly…

"Where is Sasuke-teme?"

Hinata stood still. From the corner of his eye, Naruto could see that his clones were just poofed. "He's b-behind Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi had finally gotten rid of the Naruto clones. His leg was really starting to bother him. It had become completely numb. It was a good thing that he had gotten away from Hinata before she could do any more. He felt a presence suddenly appear behind him. He turned and raise his arm to block an axe kick from Sasuke. He then noticed that Sasuke had wire in his hands. He saw the young Uchiha pull the wire that lead into the forest. Kunai then rained on him.

'_Good try Sasuke.' _Kakashi focused his chakra into an automatic Kawarimi… Kakashi's eyes widened. It's not working. Why is it not working? He thought… His face darkened _'Dam it Hinata!' _… He jumped….

He land in front of the middle post of the training ground. He had several cuts around his body. He looked at his three students. Hinata and Naruto holding a bell and Sasuke reaching for a bell on the ground…

_-Really small flashback-_

_He reached back to the clone and pulled him forward throwing him toward Hinata. He saw the Naruto clone smiling and holding a bell in its hand while flying away. Kakashi was so surprised that he dropped his guard for just a second, he then felt a palm hit his thigh. _

_-End of really small flashback-_

Kakashi was holding back tremendously, but still… "You three have impressed me…" Kakashi stood straight and leaned against the post, "You three…pass…"

**Okay, as this chapter proves, my skills with fight scenes are quite suckish… Also sorry for the delay, but last week was fun… It started with the 4****th**** of July and with relatives over and friends visiting everyday… It was just a fun week. I do apologise though so… sorry haha…**

**I closed the polls like Monday… I think…Anyway this will not be a Harem and will be strictly NaruHina…along with other pairings here and there…but those are far into the future…like 20 chapters into the future… **

**Yeah so next update… umm… give me 8 to 19 hours (because I feel bad)**

**I am also probably going to try to get a beta soon… I've searched a little but there are so many choices…. **

**Alright so, please review because we all know that's what inspires writers on fanfiction to pump more of our life and time into this story… **

**Later… (Sorry for any misspelling too, that's probably the main reason I need a Beta) **


End file.
